So Many Surprises
by samforesterstwin88
Summary: How is it possible for one girl to have so many surprises in one day. I must be dreaming. Some Darby/Cade. Only rated T for safety may not be needed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any characters by Terri Farley or any places mentioned in this story.

I stared into his eyes and he stared back at me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Cade leaned in and my eyes fluttered shut then our lips met. When we pulled back he stared into my eyes searching my face for any hints of anger and I did the same to his.

"I'm glad you did that" I whispered

"Me too" he whispered back. I stepped back hesitantly.

"Do you think you could help me with Hoku" I asked

"Sure thing" He smiled down at me. We walked over to the tack room and grabbed Hoku and Jokers groom kits. After we groomed the horses Cade tacked Joker and I turned Hoku's halter and lead shank into a bridle by attaching another lead shank to her halter and knotted the two of them together.

"Ready to go" Asked Cade. I jumped not realizing he had snuck up behind me and turned around. Cade placed his hands on my waist then he leaned down and we kissed again. When we pulled apart we were both smiling.

"So where should we take Hoku and Joker" I asked, highly aware we were still standing very close together.

"Its up to you" Cade whispered his voice deep.

"How bout we just ride and see where we end up" I smiled

"I like that idea" Cade smiled as well.

"Lets go" Cade linked his hands together and made a little step for me to mount Hoku. I smiled and stepped into his hand then swung my leg over Hoku's back and got settled on her back while Cade swung up onto Jokers back.

"Lead the way" Cade smiled and swept his arm in a after you motion. I smiled and clucked to Hoku encouraging her to walk on. As we walked towards the woods I let Hoku move into a trot and heard Joker quicken his pace. As we trotted along the twisty path that led into the forest I let my mind wonder. Why did I like it when Cade kissed me, does he like me that way? Wait.. Do I like him that way?! Oh crap this is going to be complicated. Hoku snorted brining me back to the real world. Then I stopped Hoku.  
>"Why did you stop" Cade asked me. I put my hand up silencing him then pointed to a large clump of trees that were bigger than the rest. I could see a darker clump inside it.<p>

"Someone or something is in there" I whispered. Then I dismounted and walked over to the trees and peered inside. What I saw took my breath away. Black Lava and his herd were right in front of my eyes. He was the wildest horse around and he was standing still as a statue right in front of me. I walked slowly towards him with my hand out stretched and kept walking until my hand was right under his nose. That's when Black Lava pushed his nose into my hand and I put my other hand on his neck. And that's when he did something that surprised me even more, he leaned into my touch.

"SNAP!" I whipped my head around causing Black Lava throw his head up and back away from me. A second later he and his herd disappeared into the trees. I walked back to Cade and the horses and Cade apologized.

"Sorry I was worried something had happened to you because you were taking so long" He looked sheepish.

I smiled at him. "Its ok I have a feeling it wont be the last time". Cade grinned at me.

"Well come on Hoku and Joker want to run" He nodded at Hoku who was prancing around now.

"Lets go" I jumped up and swung onto her back. Then we set off. Now we were cantering along the trail and we came to a fork.

"Which way should we go" I turned around to look at Cade.

"Lets take the left path" he said. I nodded and heeled Hoku into a canter, Cade doing the same with Joker. Pretty soon we ended up in Crimson Vale.

"Last one to the stream is a rotten egg!" I hollered and Hoku broke into a gallop.

"No fair!" Cade yelled heeling Joker into a gallop.

"Whoo!" I let out a cowgirl yell as Hoku went faster. All I could hear was the wind in my ears and Hoku's hooves pounding the ground. As we neared the stream Hoku had no intentions of slowing down, I could feel her gather her muscles and knew what she intended to do. She intended to jump and I was going to let her. The closer we got to the stream the faster Hoku went then when we were inches from the water she rose into the air and I gripped her sides with my knees and rose off her back just a little. When we landed I knew we had cleared the stream with inches to spare. I turned Hoku around to face the stream just as Cade pulled Joker to a stop on the opposite creek bed.

"Wow you guys cleared that by at least a foot" Cade exclaimed.

"I had no idea she had it in her" I told him, "good girl" I patted Hoku's neck and leaned down to give her a big hug.

"Come on the suns starting to set so we'd better head back" Cade turned Joker around and Hoku and I plunged into the water crossing to the other side. Once we reached solid ground Hoku broke into a canter and quickly over took Cade and Joker.

"I guess your the rotten egg!" I yelled as we swept past them. The words were never spoken but this was a race. Hoku and I were a length ahead the entire way home. When we swept into the ranch yard Cade and Joker had closed the gap and were by Hoku's flank but couldn't catch us in time.

"Whoa Whoa guys where's the fire" My grandfather Jonah had just come out of the house and was walking across the yard when we had come racing up.

"That wasn't fair you had a head start!" Cade panted

"But you have a bigger horse!" I pointed out. Cade considered that for a moment, and I knew I had him at that.

"Whatever" Cade mumbled. Jonah and I laughed. Cade just rolled his eyes.

"Come on we need to cool these guys out" Cade turned Joker around and started towards the hitching post and Hoku and I followed. Jonah disappeared into the house again and Cade had already started to pull the tack off Joker. I swung to the ground and was swept into Cades arms. I turned around to face him. "Hey" I breathed

"Hey" Cade whispered.

"I won fair and square" I backed away crossed my arms and cocked a hip sassily.

"Whatever you say" Cade grabbed Jokers tack and walked into the tack shed. I untied the two lead ropes and unclipped the one from Hoku's halter. I walked into the tack shed and hung up the lead line on Hoku's hook just inside the door.

"Grab Hoku and we can take them for a walk to cool them down" Cade untied Jokers line and walked towards the corral. I followed with Hoku.

"Do you ever miss California?" Cade asked me

"Not really, I loved California I really did but I've fallen in love with Wild Horse Island and I can't even imagine leaving" I played with Hoku's mane. Cade just nodded.

"Why do ask" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go back" he stopped and fussed with Jokers halter.

"Well maybe someday for a visit but not to live," I paused "actually I'm trying to convince my mom to move back here". I looked at Cade to see his reaction.

"Well I hope she will" Cade smiled at me and lead Joker forward.

"Me too" I followed with Hoku. We put Hoku and Joker in the paddock with Judge, Navigator, and a few other horses. As soon as I took off her halter Hoku took off across the paddock bucking and jumping like she was a yearling again.

"She may be a domestic horse but she's a wild filly at heart" Cade grinned

"That's where your wrong" I told him, "She could leave if she wanted to but she chooses to stay here" I felt my heart leap while I watched Hoku leap.

"Right now I think she looks like a ballet dancer leaping through the sky" I looked Cade to see what he thought. But he was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked

"That's what I like about you" he said

"What" I asked again

"Your imagination, you can come up with things like Hoku looks like a ballet dancer leaping through the sky" he paused "you sound like a poet" Cade commented.

"Really" I was taken aback.

"Yeah" Cade smiled

"Wow" I whispered. Now it was Cades turn to ask what

"What" he looked at me.

"I've never been told something like that before," I smiled at him "thanks for telling me that".

"Your welcome" Cade looked back to the horses. Then back at me. We shared a smile then looked back at the horses. Watching them graze as the sun set behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up when I heard something shuffling outside my open window. I sat up with a jolt and leapt out of my bed running to the window. All I could see was darkness but I could tell that someone or something was there. I ran outside then walked to the big oak tree near the sun house and peered into the shadows it cast on the ground. Then I heard hoof steps and whirled around in a circle than faced the tree again only to see Black Lava come walking out of the darkness. I walked forward to meet him and placed one hand on his neck the other on his cheek while resting my forehead against his face.

"Hey beautiful boy" I whispered Black Lava nickered in response

"Your taking a big risk coming here to see me" I told him "but you have me to protect you now" I smiled and stroked his neck. We stood like that for a few minutes but Black Lava needed to get back to his herd. Reluctantly I looked up and backed away but left my hand on his cheek for a few seconds. Black Lava lowered his head and rested it on my shoulder then turned and cantered off.

"Bye boy" I whispered but he was long gone. I turned and walked back to my room and got in bed but I didn't sleep. All I could think about was Black Lava and finally fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"Wake up, wake up" Megan shook my shoulder gently

"What" I said groggily sitting up

"Hoku is running laps around her paddock I noticed when I let Pip out about ten minutes ago and she hasn't stopped" Megan explained. I was wide awake now

"Give me five minutes" I jumped out of my bed and grabbed a clean pair of jeans from my closet.  
>"Ok" Megan walked out of my room. I pulled on the jeans then walked over to my dresser and picked out my favorite shirt. A teal colored tank top with a black horse on the front and pulled it over my head. I decided to leave my hair down and brushed it out . When I first came hear my hair was dull and stringy but now it was almost down to my waist, thick, shiny, and silky. I loved it. I put a few hair ties on my wrist along with the braided bracelet I made with strands from Hoku's mane. I pulled on my socks and boots then ran out to Hoku's pasture.<p>

"Hey girl" I opened the gate and stepped into the corral pulling the gate closed behind me.

"Calm down girl" I cooed walking towards the flighty filly. Once Hoku caught sight of me she slowed to a trot then a walk and came over to me. I stroked her face and used my fingers to comb her forelock.

"I'm going to go grab breakfast then I'll do my chores as fast as I can and then we'll go for a ride" I kissed her nose, patted her shoulder and slipped out of the gate while Hoku lowered her head to graze while she waited.

"Morning" I grinned when I walked into the kitchen. I went over to the bread box and grabbed two slices popping them into the toaster. I opened the cabinet took out the peanut butter and grabbed a butter knife from the drawer. Leaning against the counter while I waited for the toast to pop up.

"Is that all you're having" asked Aunt Cathy

"Yeah I'm going to take Hoku out after I finish my chores because she was running laps around her paddock, Megan woke me up about fifteen minutes ago and told me" I took my toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate then started to put the peanut butter on it.

"Maybe someone should go with you, it looks a little stormy" Jonah spoke up from the table where he was sipping his coffee.

"Fine" I took a bite of my toast

"Morning" Cade walked in and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked out again

"Any way who can you spare" I took another bite of my toast and chewed

"Well Kit and Kimo can handle the cattle, Megan can handle the dogs, Cathy has the office covered, and I can handle all the horses by my self for one day so why don't you take Cade"

"Ok" I finished my toast and put my knife and plate in the sink

"I'm going to go do my chores and I'll tell Cade you want him to go with me" I smiled and went outside

"Hey" I smiled and walked towards Cade

"Hi" Cade smiled down at me

"Jonah can spare you today and he wants you to go riding with me you up for it" I looked at him

"Sure let me know when your done with your chores" Cade tossed some hay into one of the fields

"K see you later" I walked off. First I moved Fancies picket line, then I fed and watered the cremellos, and fed pigelo my pet piglet.

"I finished up my chores what about you" I asked Cade as I walked up to him

"Just finished, go grab Hoku and I'll get Joker" Cade grabbed a lead line and went inside the gelding pasture where he had mover Joker to. I went to the tack shed and grabbed Hoku's lead line then ran over to Hoku's corral.

"Here pretty girl want to go for a ride" I whistled Hoku threw her head up and trotted up to me nosing my pockets for treats.

"Not now you can have treats after our ride" I clipped the lead rope to Hoku's halter, lead her out of the corral and over to hitching post. Cade lead Joker up a few seconds later. I walked into the tack shed and grabber both of our groom kits.

"Here" I gave Cade his groom kit and set mine on the hitching post and started picking out Hoku's hooves.

"Thanks" Cade put his groom kit next to mine and started to brush the dirt out of Jokers coat.

"Are you mad at me" Cade asked me in a low voice

"What" I whirled around, "no I'm just in my head because something really strange happened last night" I kept brushing Hoku's coat.

"What" Cade asked

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Jonah" I looked at Cade and waited for an answer

"I promise" Cade stared at me

"Come here" I beckoned Cade closer to me, "Black Lava came here at like four o'clock this morning and waited till I heard him outside my window" I whispered

"Seriously" Cade looked at me like I was crazy

"Yes" I stared at Cade as if I was daring him to question me

"Wow that's crazy" Cade shook his head disbelief

"I'll tell you more about it on the ride" I went back to grooming Hoku

"You'd better" Cade glared at me because I was keeping him in suspense. We finished grooming the horses and Cade tacked Joker up while I filled my backpack with water bottles, horse treats, carrots, apples, granola bars, a map of the trails, a halter, rope, and my camera. I put my cell phone on silent and slipped it into my pocket then went back out to Cade and the horses.  
>"What's with the backpack" Cade asked<p>

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I smiled like I had a secret

"Ok" Cade looked at me funny. I swung up onto Hoku's bareback and Cade swung up onto Joker.

"Well where are we going" Cade asked

"All over" I replied

"Sounds interesting" Cade said thoughtfully. As we cantered along the paths my eyes roamed the area around me as I searched for Black Lava. I slowed Hoku down to a trot and then a walk.

"Lets stop for a minute" I called back to Cade

"Alright" Cade and I dismounted and I pulled the map out of my bag, then spread it out on a rock using a pencil to mark our route.  
>"What are you doing" Cade peered over my shoulder<p>

"I'm mapping our route so we don't get lost" I folded the map back up and put it back in bag

"Smart" Cade and I remounted and set off again. About every two miles I stopped and marked our route until we came to a large meadow where we stopped to give the horses and our selves a break.

"Why are you going to all this trouble" Cade asked

"Because its important" I reasoned

"Your looking for Black Lava aren't you" Cade accused me

"No" I stuttered

"Don't lie to me" Cade folded his arms

"Ok I am" I confessed

"Why" Cade pressed

"Because he needs me for something" I explained

"Why"

"I'm not sure yet but he isn't acting like a wild horse more like a domestic animal" I explained further

"Just be careful" Cade looked worried. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him

"I will be" I promised

"Good" Cade smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his chest and he put rested his chin on my head. We stood like that for a while but I heard something. I pulled my head back from his chest and looked around.

"Did you hear that" I asked

"Hear what" Cade looked around

"I heard hoof steps" I spun around in a circle looking in every direction

"Is it Black Lava" Cade asked

"Stay here" I told him, I picked up my bag and walked towards a clump of trees about ten yards away from us

"Ok" Cade replied quietly. I walked swiftly over to the trees peering into the shadows and found what I was looking for. Black Lava stood in the middle of the trees but when he saw me he trotted right up to me like a long lost puppy.

"Hey boy" I smiled and rubbed small circles on his forehead.

"Can we try something" I asked Black Lava he bobbed his head and I took out the halter and lead rope letting him take a good long look at it.

"Will you let me put it on you" I asked him. All I got from Black Lava was a toss of the head. I unbuckled the halter and slid it over Black Lava's head then clipped the lead rope on.

"Come on" I urged, Black Lava threw his head up and pawed the ground

"Easy boy" I took off the halter and put it back in my bag then pulled out a apple holding it flat on my hand so he could take it. He snatched it off my palm greedily.

"Good boy" I kissed his nose and he lipped my hair. I laughed

"Go back to your herd now boy" told him. He tossed his head and gave a half rear before turning and galloping off. I walked back to Cade and the horses grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened" Cade asked

"He let me put a halter on" I sighed

"It was awesome" I couldn't stop smiling

"That's terrific" Cade was truly happy for me

"Come on lets ride here for a bit" I put my pack on the ground and vaulted onto Hoku's bareback.

"Why don't you ride bareback" I asked

"I don't know Cade shrugged

"So try it, maybe you need to let loose and have fun" I crossed my arms

"Fine" Cade pulled Jokers saddle off and jumped onto him bareback

"There now where evenly matched" I smiled and picked up my reins

"Race you to the other side" Cade yelled kicking Joker into a gallop

"Heeya" I yelled Hoku and I raced after them. Since Joker was bigger he had longer legs and didn't have to take as many strides as Hoku but I was a lot lighter than Cade was and was used to riding bareback at a fast pace so Hoku and I quickly caught up.

"Get up girl" I encouraged Hoku and Hoku lengthened her stride her hooves barely touching the ground. We quickly caught up and Cade looked over at me. We locked eyes. There were all sorts of logs and big rocks in the meadow so Hoku leapt over them nimble as a cat. There was this one large log that was so long Joker and Hoku would have to jump it.

"We can do this girl" I whispered into my fillies mane. Hoku rocketed back on her haunches and soared over the log. Joker had slowed at the sight of the log so we were about two lenghts ahead of Cade and Joker. The creek that was about a hundred yards from the edge of the forest was just ahead and I was going to have Hoku jump it instead of galloping through it. I tightened my knees around Hoku's barrel and rose off her back thrusting my hands up her neck. Hoku tucked her knees and soared over the water landing quietly on the other side.

"Good job girl" I praised Hoku and patted her neck. Hoku nickered and pranced for a moment before surging forward. I let Hoku have her head and go at her own pace. Joker pulled even with Hoku and started to inch ahead but somehow Hoku found another burst of speed inside her pulling her head up with Jokers looking him in the eye. She raced forward pulling ahead just as we reached the trees.

"Good job" Cade smiled, I grinned

"Thanks you to" I raised my palm for a high five and Cade slapped it

"Lets tack up and head back" Cade nodded towards the other side of the field where his tack sat.

"K" I clucked to Hoku and we started walking towards the other side of the meadow where Cade re-tacked Joker and we rode back to 'Iolani Ranch.


End file.
